


Di scritte su uno schermo e di chiamate non ancora fatte

by athenachan



Series: 100 Theme Challenge ~ Eruri [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#080. Words.</p>
<p>Sapeva solo che avrebbe voluto che Erwin fosse più vicino, che fosse il vicino di casa da vedere ogni mattina, quello che ti sorride appena e al quale non hai il coraggio di dire neppure un saluto perché troppo perfetto, troppo bello, per essere vero, per essere alla tua portata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di scritte su uno schermo e di chiamate non ancora fatte

Il loro primo contatto era avvenuto su un forum a tematica omosessuale; uno scambio di opinioni, riguardo al mondo che li circondava, a due realtà simili, eppure così diverse, poiché le loro generazioni sembravano completamente differenti.  
 _FreeFlight_ aveva un modo molto diretto e poco comune, di dire le cose: non si risparmiava affatto nel dire la propria, inneggiando spesso a epiteti poco simpatici, abilmente censurati da alcuni asterischi che, tuttavia non ne nascondevano la rude essenza. Lui,  _Wings of Eagle_ , era piuttosto pacato, di quella pacatezza tranquilla, ma sincera, malgrado vi fosse uno schermo tra lui e il resto delle persone nelle quali cercava dialogo.  
Due modi di agire molto diverso, certo, eppure in armonia: si erano imbattuti – se così si poteva dire – su quel forum per puro caso degli eventi, quando un nuovo iscritto, aveva esposto il suo dubbio riguardo al comportamento da adottare circa un suo vecchio amante che lo maltrattava fisicamente. Non si erano mai, prima di allora, resi conto l’uno della presenza dell’altro; sapevano delle loro esistenze, vedendone i post di sfuggita o leggendo qualche risposta, tuttavia, solo in quel momento, parvero accorgersene completamente e, soprattutto, presero coscienza che le loro idee, non erano poi così diverse.  
Entrambi avevano aspramente invitato * _LittleTitan*_ a denunciare l’accaduto; non importava che fosse perseguitato da un uomo maturo, non doveva avere paura di una cosa simile, poiché non faceva nulla di male. Avrebbe potuto forse guadagnarsi qualche occhiata, certo, ma quell’energumeno non doveva essere lasciato impunito.  
Da quel momento in poi, le cose erano andate in una direzione mai auspicata:  _FreeFlight_ , in una discussione aperta riguardo al tipo di persona di cui ci si tendeva ad innamorare, aveva tenuto da conto un suo commento, riguardo al fatto che fosse tendenzialmente attratto dalle persone più giovani e che, proprio per tale motivo, le loro motivazioni differivano: i giovani tendevano sempre a ricercare una storia senza molta serietà, lui reputava invece quasi vitale trovare qualcuno con cui passare la propria vita.  
Quella discussione fu, forse, ciò che indusse  _FreeFlight_  a fare il primo passo, verso quel nick che, con il passare del tempo, era diventato una curiosa distrazione. Così gli aveva scritto in un messaggio privato, chiedendogli se fosse over quaranta, per parlare in quel modo troppo  _impettito_  e da persona  _troppo vecchia_  per stare su un forum. _Wings_   _of Eagle_  aveva risposto che non superava i quaranta, ma che come mentalità, di certo, ci si avvicinava molto.  
Da lì erano partite discussioni più o meno serie, in cui ci si scambiava informazioni delle loro vite, senza eccessivi particolari, fino a scambiarsi rispettivi contatti di messaggistica istantanea e, poi, numero di cellulare.  
Forse era stato da quel preciso istante, che avevano realmente fatto amicizia. Quando si erano scambiati i loro nomi, da sostituire ad un nick piuttosto  _vuoto_ , che li aveva uniti.  
Passavano le giornate a raccontarsi di cose stupide, come le persone che incontravano, l’indecisione riguardo ad una scelta per il futuro, apparentemente insignificante, ma che in realtà valeva molto di più.  
I mesi erano passati e, quando  _Wings of Eagle_  – divenuto ormai Erwin – aveva detto di aver trovato un nuovo amante che apparentemente la pensava come lui, Rivaille aveva sentito qualcosa pungere. Aveva provato a far finta di nulla, mentre l’uomo – apparentemente molto più grande di lui – gli diceva che forse poteva smettere di essere il solo a volere una relazione stabile, che forse aveva trovato qualcuno come lui.  
Aveva sentito gelosia, ingiustificata, per una persona di cui non conosceva neppure il volto e neanche la voce, ma che aveva pensieri simili ai suoi, anche se lui li mascherava sempre dietro ad una scorza di spiccata e acida ironia. Erwin sembrava aver accettato quel suo modo colorito di esprimersi – lui che era così  _puntiglioso_  nei riguardi della punteggiatura e delle parole, che raramente usava faccine e che per simulare una risata scriveva un antiquato  _“ahahahahah”_.  
Era come se fosse stato lì, anche se non lo era. E si era talmente abituato alla sua presenza, che le sue parole, quando erano venute a mancare per intere ore, ne aveva sentito la mancanza. Gli diceva “Ora c’è  _lui_ , ci sentiamo dopo” e tutto taceva. Niente più vibrazione del cellulare, niente più righe fitte e puntigliosamente stenografate, ad attenderlo, in cui gli diceva parole e impressioni, cose futili e insignificanti che, però, con il tempo a Rivaille avevano reso la vita migliore.  
Erwin non poteva sapere, che non era la sua lingua madre quella, che aveva natali francesi e che era andato in America per vivere una vita diversa; non sapeva che era stato picchiato da suo padre, quando lo aveva trovato a letto con il suo professore di matematica o che se ne era andato di casa a diciotto anni perché non voleva più essere mantenuto da una famiglia che non lo voleva più per il suo orientamento sessuale. Non sapeva nemmeno che la sua storia con il professore di matematica era durata il tempo della sua prima volta, per poi dissolversi nell’indifferenza di quest’ultimo, che quando gli aveva chiesto di rivedersi, gli aveva solo riso in faccia: doveva aver visto un patetico diciassettenne innamorato di un uomo di quasi trent’anni che non voleva altro se non del sesso facile.  
Erwin non le sapeva, quelle cose, perché consapevolmente gli aveva taciuto la parte più miserabile di se stesso, perché si vergognava di essere uno stupido: diceva sempre di non credere all’amore vero, quando invece l’altro si prodigava ad osannare un sentimento così  _puro_ e  _perfetto_. Gli rispondeva acidamente, raccontandogli di storie di sesso disinteressato, dove non c’era altro che fisicità, solo per leggere ancora parole confortanti, in cui solo il fondo del suo cuore credeva ancora. Erwin sembrava ripudiarla, quel tipo di vita, eppure lo aveva accettato: accettava di ascoltarlo, di sentire i suoi problemi di ventenne disagiato che cercava di sbarcare il lunario con i lavori più disparati, perché non aveva alle spalle nessuno – mai una volta Erwin gli aveva chiesto il perché – mentre l’uomo gli raccontava della sua giornata piatta in un ufficio asettico, dove non c’erano altro che pratiche da firmare e persone da vedere.  
  
E poi, un giorno nel cuore della notte, eccolo il messaggio che aspettava. Sembrava un bambino con il suo peluche, con il cellulare di fianco.  
«Ci siamo lasciati.»  
«Eh? Ma non andava tutto a gonfie vele? Serate fantastiche e altre puttanate delle tue?»  
«Ha detto che sono troppo serio. Capisci?  _Troppo serio_ , solo perché gli ho chiesto, dopo due mesi, se voleva venire a vivere da me. Mi sembra normale, accidenti. Credevo lo volesse anche lui… Ma ha detto che ci deve pensare, che forse non è ancora pronto per un passo del genere e che non vuole che la gente sappia. Io pensavo che mi amasse.»  
«Ti fai troppe aspettative, Erwin. Ti ha mai detto che ti amava? Non mi pare. Eppure ti sei costruito un fottuto castello di carta, dove tu e lui eravate felicemente abbracciati con una scritta luminosa che, mi pare di vederla, aveva scritto  _“per sempre”_  o sbaglio?»  
«Cosa c’è di male, in questo?»  
Rivaille sbuffò.  
«Tutto, Erwin. Non puoi pretendere che gli altri aspirino a quello che vuoi tu. Le persone… Non sono così. Sanno che sei una persona fantastica, ma metti sotto pressione. Non tutti amano mostrare al mondo i loro sentimenti.»  
«Non gli ho chiesto di dire al mondo di essere gay. Volevo solo si trasferisse da me, qual è il problema? Per me… Era una cosa seria…»  
Si strinse il cellulare al petto, Rivaille, consapevole che, tutto quel trasporto, nessuno lo avrebbe mai provato per lui. Nessuno gli avrebbe mai chiesto di vivere insieme, di passare le giornate a leggere sdraiati sul letto, come sapeva ad Erwin piaceva fare o giocare a qualche stupido cruciverba insieme.  
«Probabilmente non ho ancora trovato la persona giusta.»  
«Non cominciare a fare il fottuto depresso ora!»  
Quella sera avevano concluso lo scambio di messaggi in quel modo e Rivaille si era rigirato nel letto come un ossesso più volte, sognando mostri senza nome e un uomo senza volto  che non si voltava mai, verso di lui.  
  
«Rivaille… Tu dove vivi?»  
Una domanda inaspettata, fatta dopo la fine del suo orario nel negozio.  
«A Portland, Oregon.»  
«Piuttosto distante! Io sono di New York.»  
«Non lo avrei mai immaginato, guarda. Sei il perfetto newyorkese perfettino e imbellettato, vero?»  
«No, però la giacca e la cravatta devo usarle per forza.»  
Rivaille soppresse un sorriso, anche se era da solo, come sempre, davanti ad uno schermo su cui erano scritte tante parole, che raccontavano di loro, di lui e di Erwin.  
«Ohhhh! Chissà che fighetto, che sei!»  
«Ormai è passato il tempo per darmi del fighetto, trent’anni sono decisamente troppi.»  
«Cazzate, hai solo dieci anni in più di me e parli come mio nonno.»  
«Sì, sì…»  
«Ehi, Erwin…»  
«Cosa?»  
«Perché stai ancora appresso a me? Non ho… Niente di speciale.»  
Le dita tremavano appena, mentre vedeva sullo schermo quel continuo andare e venire che lo informava che Erwin gli stava rispondendo.  
Attese minuti interi, sentendosi quasi soffocare, cercando di sopprimere la voglia di chiudere tutto, mandare al Diavolo la sua curiosità che, probabilmente, aveva appena rovinato l’unica cosa che, in fondo, sembrava andare bene.  
«Devi smetterla di denigrarti, Rivaille. Sei unico. Puoi non essere il massimo della simpatia, ma a me piace, parlare con te. Altrimenti non ti avrei scritto ogni giorno, in questo ultimo anno, ti sembra? Credo che tu sia molto più, di quello che lasci trasparire da ciò che scrivi e dovresti smetterla, di sminuirti anche solo con il pensiero. Vai bene così, troverai qualcuno che ti amerà per ciò che sei e cercherà di colmare le tue insicurezze. Ho capito che ce le hai, anche se tenti di nasconderle. Sei una brava persona, Rivaille.»  
Cosa se ne faceva, delle sue parole? Erano ancora più dure da sopportare di un silenzio. Poteva dire di essersi affezionato a quel palliativo di discorsi che lui ed Erwin tenevano? Era  _sano_? Non lo sapeva e, francamente, neppure voleva saperlo.  
Sapeva solo che avrebbe voluto che Erwin fosse più vicino, che fosse il vicino di casa da vedere ogni mattina, quello che ti sorride appena e al quale non hai il coraggio di dire neppure un saluto perché troppo perfetto, troppo bello, per essere vero, per essere alla  _tua_ portata.  
E invece non era altro che un nome su una rubrica, una e-mail sulla posta elettronica, un nick affiancato a tutti quegli mp che non aveva mai cancellato; prima per pigrizia, poi perché si era reso conto di ciò che rappresentavano.  
«Non voglio essere una brava persona, Erwin. Voglio solo che la smetti, di fottermi il cervello con queste tue belle parole, se poi non vuoi sentirti certe cose.»  
«Di che cosa parli?»  
«Vaffanculo, Erwin. Non sono fatto per certe cose, non sono uno stracazzo di sentimentale che si lega alla prima persona che vede per strada. Ma tu… Tu esuli da tutti. Vorrei solo che ti rendessi conto che io, per un uomo come te, lascerei tutto all’istante e prenderei il primo aereo per la tua schifosa città puzzolente.»  
Chiuse il cellulare, la discussione e tutto quanto dopo quel messaggio: non voleva sapere la risposta. Non desiderava leggere nulla, scritto da Erwin, dopo quel suo sfogo insensato.  
Aveva tenuto tutto dentro fino a quel momento, eppure non ce l’aveva fatta a continuare.  
La verità era che lui amava disperatamente quell’uomo senza un volto, senza una voce. Immaginava un sorriso caldo, così come amava pensare che potesse avere una voce profonda, le spalle larghe, un fisico più alto e massiccio del suo. Gli sarebbe andato bene anche poco più alto di lui, non era necessario fosse altissimo, giusto che superasse il suo metro e sessanta… Magari moro, forse castano, dai capelli rossi e gli occhi verdi. Forse era piccolo e mingherlino, con un aspetto da malato quanto lui.  
Qualunque fosse stato il suo aspetto, la sua anima sarebbe stata la stessa, non gli sarebbe importato, non particolarmente e non sul momento. Ma ormai era meglio metterci una pietra sopra: aveva rovinato tutto, con quelle sue parole scritte di getto.  
Dormì male, quella notte, stretto a quel cellulare spento che rappresentava, ancora, qualcosa di troppo importante da lasciare andare.  
Non accese il computer per giorni, evitando accuratamente di aprire il cellulare: nessuno, tanto, lo avrebbe chiamato. E aveva un numero di casa, per le emergenze, lasciava sempre a tutti quello.  
Così, quando una settimana dopo accese il cellulare, fu sorpreso della quantità di messaggi che gli erano arrivati. Tutti di Erwin.  
Resistette alla tentazione di leggerli e, anche se lo avesse fatto, di certo non avrebbe mai concluso la lettura, poiché il cellulare prese a vibrare, silenzioso, con il nome di Erwin al centro, su quello schermo nero.  
 _Erwin lo stava chiamando_. Per la prima volta, dopo così tanto tempo che mai lo aveva fatto.  
E lo stava facendo in quel momento. Per lui, per via delle sue parole.  
Sul momento non pensò che volesse insultarlo per averlo ignorato e brutalmente snobbato; pensò solamente all’idea che, almeno per una volta, avrebbe potuto sentire la sua voce e non più immaginarla nelle notti stretto in qualche abbraccio disinteressato.  
Così rispose ancora prima di rendersene conto.  
« _Pronto? Rivaille?_ »  
«…» Trattenne il fiato, mentre tremava leggermente. Era in mezzo alla strada, come un perfetto imbecille e guardava un punto imprecisato davanti a sé. La voce di Erwin era profonda, appena roca per via del telefono probabilmente, ma bassa e piena di calore. Era così bella che, il pensiero di non poterla mai più sentire, dopo quell’istante, gli fece male.  
« _Rivaille, rispondi._ »  
«Che vuoi? Non abbiamo più niente da dirci.»  
Ancora quell’atteggiamento burbero, dedito a proteggere quel briciolo di dignità che gli era rimasto, mentre sul viso non gli si leggeva nulla, se non un lieve senso di smarrimento, forse, in fondo all’abisso dei suoi occhi grigi.  
« _Dove sei?_ »  
«Eh?»  
« _Tu dimmi la strada dove sei._ »  
Un po’ perché stupito, un po’ perché non lo reputò importante, gli rispose e un semplice « _Resta lì._ » gli riecheggiò nelle orecchie anche quando il telefono fu nuovamente nella tasca della felpa verde scuro che indossava.  
Si mise le mani in tasca, attendendo non sapeva bene cosa, non sapeva per quanto tempo e nemmeno perché. Eppure gli parve così  _chiaro_  quando vide quella sagoma in lontananza, che presumibilmente indossava un completo da perfetto uomo d’affari… Che non ebbe neppure il tempo per stupirsi, del fatto che gli fosse arrivato di fronte senza neppure il minimo dubbio.  
Gli occhi chiari, azzurri, le spalle larghe e alto. Altissimo, rispetto a sé, che dovette piegare appena la testa all’insù, quando gli fu a poco meno di un passo.  
Troppo vicino, per essere una coincidenza.  
«Rivaille, sei un idiota.» Gli disse solo e, senza dargli il tempo di una replica, lo abbracciò stretto, facendo aderire i loro corpi e donandogli un calore che, francamente, Rivaille pensava di non poter ricevere mai. E ricambiò la stretta, con le braccia sottili a stringersi sul completo perfettamente stirato, quasi con violenza e possesso, mentre affondava il viso contro il suo petto ampio, assorbendo quell’odore di uomo e leggero profumo che lo ricopriva.  
Fanculo tutto. Voleva solo lui. Voleva che rimanesse con lui, che lo continuasse a stringere così forte, fino ad annullarlo contro quel corpo sodo e comodo, che andava oltre ogni sua aspettativa. Erwin era perfetto, troppo, per essere vero. Troppo, per essere suo, che non era nessuno.  
«Avresti dovuto dirmelo, sai? Avrei continuato a scriverti, se non mi fosse importato niente di te?»  
Rivaille emerse da quella presa, sollevando appena il viso, seppure titubante, cercando di non borbottare, nonostante la tentazione fosse forte. La voce di Erwin, così vicina, aveva un effetto strano.  
«Cosa cazzo ne potevo sapere, io? Eri tutto preso da quello là… Io volevo solo-»  
«Lo so, non preoccuparti. Ho capito. Quindi te lo chiedo…»  
«Mh?»  
«Vieni con me.»  
Rivaille affondò nuovamente il viso contro il petto ampio dell’uomo, mugugnando parole incomprensibili, mentre teneva strette le mani su quel tessuto troppo costoso – che cazzo di lavoro faceva, quello stronzo? – prima di annuire con la testa e, pochi istanti dopo, con un  _sì_  biascicato. Poteva sembrare un ragazzino, poteva sembrare patetico… Ma, se Erwin non si vergognava, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo lui, che in tutto quello, era la vittima?  
Quando riaffiorò da quell’immersione vide qualcosa che si era solo immaginato: un sorriso caldo, dolce, mentre Erwin gli andava a sfiorare la testa mora e si piegava appena, su di lui, il giusto per andarlo a baciare per un istante. Un bacio fugace, ma che gli scosse l’animo.  
«E tu, questo, lo chiami bacio?»  
Lo ammonì, prima di staccarsi e, poi, fargli un cenno con la testa.  
Lo avrebbe portato a casa sua, solo per un po’, solo per recuperare i baci mai dati, solo per avere tutto quello che, alla fine, gli era dovuto. E Erwin, proprio come Rivaille aveva immaginato dovesse essere, si limitò a sorridergli un po’ stupito e un po’ lusingato, grattandosi dietro la nuca prima di affiancarsi a lui e prendergli la mano, mentre andavano verso l’appartamento di Rivaille, senza guardarsi indietro.  
  
 **Fine**


End file.
